whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Jade Shintai
Jade Shintai is one of the Shintai Discipline of the Kuei-Jin. Its tainted form is called Radiation Shintai. Overview The Jade Shintai, the Earth element analog, teaches that all things, even vampires, are but temporary receptacles for the Chi that naturally flows from the Yin and Yang Worlds to the Middle Kingdom. The Jade Shintai bears similarities to the Equilibrium Discipline; rather than focusing her personal energies, however, the vampire becomes a conduit for the ambient Chi flows of the elements around her. In this state, the vampire gains properties similar to jade itself, which is reputed in legend to act as a "soul substance." The greater adepts of the Jade Shintai, sometimes known as wangyu (“Kings of Jade”), turn their powers in two directions. The first is a greater mastery of the element of Earth. Wangyu learn how to move through and manipulate the very stones themselves to do their bidding. Second, they become so aware of the flow of ambient Chi that they can weave it and work with it to an even greater degree than before. Chi Attunement: Strength. Official Abilities Included below are the official powers described in the Kindred of the East Rulebook and the Kindred of the East Companion. Sources are described below in the order they were printed. Standard Powers * :* Stand Upon the Dragon's Back: The Kuei-jin first learns to channel Chi from the Earth’s natural flows into his body, and vice versa, rooting himself to the Earth. * :* Tread the Thrashing Dragon's Tail: By polarizing her Chi in line with that of her surroundings, the Kuei-jin makes herself preternaturally deft and light. She may walk safely and steadily along the narrowest of ledges, the most unstable ground, and even the surface of lakes or oceans. She may also jump long distances. * :* Placate the Earth Dragon: By gently singing to the spirits of earth, stone, and wood, the Kuei-jin may cast himself into their embrace. He may sink into the protective earth, or he may walk through a wall or other impediment. * :* Harnessing the Dragon's Breath: The Kuei-jin, by attuning his body to local streams of Chi, may actually fly along “updrafts” of energy. While in flight, the Kuei-jin may hold objects or even wield weapons, but performing complicated maneuvers is difficult. * :* Jade Servant of the August Personage: The ultimate attuning of Chi to surroundings, this power draws upon the Five Element theory as well as great mastery of Chi. The Kuei-jin may channel spiritual energies of the classic Five Elements — Water, Metal, Earth, Wood, and Fire — through his form, thus gaining the properties of the element in the process. In so doing, the Kuei-jin’s skin transforms, becoming hard and slick, as if the vampire were covered in liquid jade. The Kuei-jin who attain this level or Jade Shintai often decorate their havens with artworks formed from the Five Elements in question, so that they might have access to them in times of trouble. ::* Azure Dragon: The Kuei-jin must touch a piece of wood at least the size of a door or sapling. Opponents striking the Kuei-jin with bare fists, feet, etc. take damage per the Yellow Emperor mantle. Weapons aren’t affected by the mantle. However, the Kuei-jin may punch or kick a Kindred character as if wielding a wooden stake. This technique costs 1 Yin and 3 Yang Chi. ::* Black Tortoise: The Kuei-jin must touch a body of water at least the size of a large fish tank. The Kuei-jin’s body is chilling to the touch and makes movement difficult. This technique costs 4 Yin Chi. ::* Scarlet Phoenix: After thrusting a hand into a fire the size of a fireplace blaze, the Kuei-jin develops increased defense against fire damage, and the Kuei-jin's body radiates heat. This technique costs 4 Yang Chi. ::* White Tiger: The Kuei-jin must touch a piece of metal at least as large as a human-sized statue. The Kuei-jin’s body crackles with static electricity. This technique costs 3 Yin and 1 Yang Chi. ::* Yellow Emperor: The Kuei-jin must be in contact with the Earth. The Kuei-jin’s body grows rock-hard. Anyone striking him with bare fists, feet, etc. takes half the damage inflicted on the Kuei-jin, and weapon attacks against the Kuei-jin have a chance of breaking the weapon. This technique costs 2 Yin and 2 Yang Chi. Advanced Powers * :* Stone Fish: At this level of power, a Jade Shintai practitioner learns to become one with the earth — literally. He can sink into it as effortlessly as a man walks into a pool of water. What’s more, he can actually “swim” through the soil itself, which provides an easy way to escape from — or ambush — attackers. * :* Blade of Stone: This power is used to create weapons of stone — not just blades, but any sort of melee weapon. * :* Taste of Jade: A wangyu with this power may attempt to attune a piece of ordinary jade to Chi energies, turning it into a piece of true jade for a time. * :* Augment: The ultimate power of the wangyu is not only being able to attune himself to the ambient Chi in an area, but actually to improve it and increase its power. References Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Category:Discipline (KOTE)